


Mighty Pumpkin Soup for the Soul

by DreamoftheWild



Series: Linktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Soul food, cheering up your bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamoftheWild/pseuds/DreamoftheWild
Summary: Wild cooks Twilight some comfort food.Linktober 2020: #1
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Mighty Pumpkin Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Pumpkin!

Wild finds Twilight sitting outside, leaning against the shedding tree behind his Hateno home. Red and yellow leaves fall around him. A hand plays absently with a particularly large one, twirling the stem around with his fingers. Eyes looking downcast, his gaze absently acknowledges the setting sun on the darkening horizon. 

Something was bothering him. Wild sighs and shuts the door quietly behind him, the others are inside and he doesn't want his absence to be noticed right away. 

He silently pads through the grass, making his way over to his mentor. He sits against the tree next to him, close enough that he can reach out to touch him, but far enough to not be in his space. “Hey, Twi…” 

Twilight just nods minutely as a greeting. 

They sit together in silence, listening to the soft breeze tickle the crisp autumn leaves and the occasional cricket chirp ushering in the night.

The sun gets lower as they wait, for what exactly Wild couldn't say. The sky begins to turn into a beautiful painting of oranges and purples. The blue fades almost entirely, the natural light gets dimmer as the darkness creeps over. 

Twilight takes a stuttered breath, “Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?” He says to the open air, not quite directed at his present company. 

“It always leaves me with a sense of loneliness. Sometimes it's hard to get up in the morning.” He admits with a low voice. His lips purse with a stab of anxiety. His hands clench into fists on his lap, the grass he played with forgotten.

Wild doesn’t know what to say, he sits and listens, sits and watches Twilight's features grow more forlorn.

“Wild, I…. I kind of want to be alone right now.”

Wild nods slowly and stands,making his way back to the front door. He gives Twilight one last worried look before going inside. 

He subconsciously finds himself in the kitchen. Food was always his joy, a way to cope. Maybe it would help his friend too. 

Wild picks up a leather bound journal stuffed between two flower pots on the shelf over the stove. Recipes he picked up during his travels, some things he never tried. 

_ “What should I make?”  _ He ponders. 

Then he remembers.

Ordon. They were in Twilight’s Hyrule before they came to his. Somehow he found himself alone with Rusl and Uli, Twi’s adoptive parents. Even if they never said as much, it was obvious. 

Wild was always curious about food, he gathered recipes in his little book from most of the Hyrules they had traveled to. It was no different then. 

Uli had pulled out a handwritten recipe card, letting him copy it word for word. “This is Link’s favorite. He'd always ask for it when we had dinner plans.” She’d said. 

Wild flips open the journal and runs a thumb over the words inked there.  _ Perfect. _

He grabs the Slate from his belt and a large spoon from his utensil holder. His favorite wok was already outside above the fire he used to cook, still drying after being washed after dinner. 

He pulls on the apron he had laying over one of the dining chairs. Ready, he steps outside once again and lights the fire at his cook station. 

He flips the wok over and opens his book again, reading out the ingredients one by one, pulling them out of his Slate’s storage at the same time. He dumps all of the ingredients into the pot as he goes. 

Chopped mighty pumpkins, diced beef chunks, a bit of this spice and that one, he made sure to follow the recipe as exactly as he could with such different ingredients. He hums softly with a grin, stirring his soup like a witch brewing a potion.

When he's done, he drops the lid on top to let it simmer. 

He wipes his hands on his pants and gathers up all of the extra supplies in his arms, carrying them inside. He washes the dishes as he waits for the soup to come together. The apron finds its way into his pile of dirty laundry, now covered in pumpkin guts and broth. 

It doesn't take long for it to finish. He grabs two bowls with a spoon each and a ladle and heads back outside. When he pulls off the lid, he's greeted by one of the best smelling creations he had created thus far. He fills up the bowls and covers the wok again, stamping out the fire until it's only a small flame. 

He takes a bowl in each hand and turns, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

Twilight looks up as he walks towards him, slowly as to not spill a drop. He tilts his head to the side in confusion at the bowls. Wild doesn't explain, just hands him the one that seemed more full. He brings it up to his face and sniffs it curiously. 

“Is this pumpkin soup?” His face softens and his lips upturn minutely. 

Wild nods and sits next to him, digging in almost as soon as he hits the ground. 

Twilight brings the spoon to his lips, sipping slowly. His joy reaches his eyes, pushing away the sadness that previously occupied them. 

Wild watches him with bated breath as he puts the whole spoonful in his mouth. 

“It's good.” Twilight says and takes another bite.

Wild smiles, mentally noting the changes he made and would have to write in his journal later.  _ Success!  _

The hour of twilight ends, and the sun disappears behind its cover to rest for the night.

“Wild.”

The cook looks up from the bowl he was sipping the last contents out of. 

“Thanks.” 

He leans against Twilight, his older brother, and they look up at the stars together. 


End file.
